Koalicja Ludzkich Planet
Koalicja Ludzkich Planet (z ang. Coalition of Mankind's Planets) to organizacja, powstała w 2605 roku, po tym jak Hordorój zaatakował Sojusz Ludzki, szybko zdobywając Braxis. Gdy ich planety były niszczone, a Konkuryksy (frakcja Hordoroju) zatrułwały atmosferę, zmuszając istoty organiczne do ciężkiej pracy w toksycznych kopalniach, podzielona ludzkość zjednoczyła się za pomocą obrad na planecie Perun-4 i założyła Koalicję. Początki Mit o ucieczce z Altery dziewiętnastu plemion i powstanie Gdzieś 10 miliardów lat przed naszą erą, serriganie ponosili straty w walkach z Globalnym Ruchem Oporu (po ang. Global Resistance). I Wojna Serrigańska dobiegała końca, a ich Wielkie Imperium traciło terytoria i armady w wyniku buntów niewolników, twierdz, kolonii i innych placówek. Wtedy postanowili użyć dwóch eksperymentalnych broni: Hordoroju i istot władających nim - Groksów . GRO przeszło reorganizację i zmieniło nazwę na Gwiezdna Liga Obrony Kolonialnej (skrótowo GLOK). Mimo małych zwycięstw "rasa panów" poniosła niewyobrażalne straty i musiała skapitulować. Jednak mimo porażki, wychodząc ich Wielki Imperator powiedział dwa wyrazy po cichu. Mimo to wszyscy słyszeli i wiedzieli co znaczą. Powiedział "Zemsta nadchodzi!" i nigdy nikt więcej go nie widział. W czasie I Wojny Serrigańskiej, Wielkie Imperium znalazło planetę, którą mieszkańcy nazywali Altera, a samych siebie nazywali homo sapiens. Mieli oni technologię podobną do Ziemi dwudziestego i dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Serriganie odkryli w nich potencjał, a następnie użyli EMP, by zniszczyć elektronikę. Poniżali tubylców, rozstrzeliwali za udział w partyzantce, a miasta zamienili w ośrodki niewolnicze. Wioski zmienili na coś w rodzaju kołchozów, a lasy i tartaki uczynili obozami koncentracyjnymi. Mimo to powstał Alterański Międzynarodowy Front Antyserrigański. Największą z akcji było powstanie alterańskie, kiedy to planeta zmieniła się w wielkie pole bitwy. Pomimo bombardowania z kosmosu, partyzanci zdobyli trzy promy i atakując w stylu nazwanym później przez Ziemian "Kamikaze", zniszczyli okręt dowodzenia orbitalnego. Szczątki uderzyły w lotniskowiec, pancerniki i krążowniki, a atak z orbity zmniejszył się. W 366 dniu powstania, ludzie wdarli się do Twierdzy Pożegnania, gdzie wybuchła najbardziej zaciekła walka powstania. Byli przerażeni widokiem - palone zwłoki, pomieszczenia i budynki, wysadzanie ruin i grabież na masową skalę oraz uliczne egzekucje z karabinów maszynowych. Rozpoczęło się więc przesłuchiwanie i zabijanie serrigańskich żołnierzy w niej, niekiedy grzebanie żywcem pod kamieniami, czy też palenie na stosie, a nawet gilotynowanie. W 516 dniu na planetę dotarł GLOK, a partyzanci podziękowali im. Emisariusze przeprosili ich, bo GRO powstało dawno i zostało rozwiązane w momencie insurekcji. Straty ludzi były olbrzymie. Ich miasta, wsie i lasy zostały zmiecione. GLOK wykorzystał swe zdobycze technologiczne, by pomóc ocalić planetę przed ekologicznym kataklizmem. Po trwającym 520 dni zrywie gatunku, Naczelne Dowództwo podjęło decyzję o exodusie. Rasa podzieliła się na 20 plemion i miała nadać sygnał, gdy dotrze na odpowiednią planetę, a potem zniszczyć swe pochodzenie, czyli zapomnieć o historii. Jedno z nich nie nadało, nie odnaleziono ich statku. 18 nadało sygnał na Alterę, gdzie to jedno zostało i miało tworzyć cywilizację od nowa. Odbudowa Altery Plemię, które zostało, budowało od nowa wszystko. Ludzie zaczęli cofać się do epoki kamienia łupanego bez elektroniki i technologii. Z czasem wkroczyło w fazę plemienia i zajęło cały glob. Niektóre szczepy wyginęły przez wojny z innymi klanami. Sytuacja była niewesoła. Miasta i wsie zmieniły się w góry, wyżyny i pustkowia. Mimo to ludzie nauczyli się krzesać ogień i wyszli z legowisk i jaskiń. Powstały plemiona, które nauczyły się zakładać farmy i łowiska, stworzono trąbity, marakasy i rogi, wynaleziono broń żelazną, która zastąpiła . Największym klanem był klan Żelaznego Ostrza, znany z zażartego oporu. Kolejne klany to Jeźdźcy Lasu, Rybia Głowa czy Krwawy Lód. Podczas V tysiąclecia przed naszą erą, Żelazne Ostrze stworzyło sojusz z plemionami Krwawy Lód, Wysoki Dom, Biały Miecz i Ognisty Wiatr, jednocząc pozostałe klany w Królestwo Akanti. Powstało w ruinach miasta Efelith. Wkrótce powstało Cesarstwo Jakaranu, Księstwo Klinty i Wolne Marchie. Akanti było najbardziej rozwiniętym miejscem. Cywilizacja wróciła do technologii podobnej naszemu XVI wiekowi. Era postępu i wojen Wkrótce Wolne Marchie rozpadły się, a Akanti wzięło najwięcej miast. Akanti stawiało na silną marynarkę i armię, jeden z wielu nowych narodów - Ismailath - kierował się doktryną świętej wojny i dominacją "jedynej prawdziwej" wiary w Kalanta, jedynego boga. Z kolei Księstwo postanowiło zdobyć władzę za pomocą pieniędzy. To spodowało, że w III wieku naszej ery doszło do wojny trzech państw - Akanti, Ismailathu i Jakaranu. Trwała 5 lat i jest nazywana Wojną Idei. Po 100 latach udało się wynaleźć sterowiec, a 5 lat po nim - samolot. W połowie V wieku Alteranie wynaleźli pierwszy śmigłowiec. Nie przyniosło to dobrych stron. W 612 wybucła I Wojna Alterańska między Państwami Wiary, a Blokiem Pacyfikacyjnym. Po 8 latach skończyła się pokojem. Akanti i Ismailath oberwały najbardziej. Jednak era pokoju nie nadeszła, bo trwała zimna wojna między Związkiem Kontyrskim (w jego skład wchodziło Akanti), a Federacją Ymartithu. Broń atomowa i traktat demarthański W 650 roku Związek wynalazł broń atomową, a pół roku później sięgnęła po nią też i Federacja. Wkrótce powstała Komuna Andfaryjska, trzecia siła zimnej wojny na Alterze. Wtedy wydawało się, że zagłada nadejdzie szybko, a ludzkość zginie. Związek wysłał swego pierwszego człowieka w kosmos, Lentana Igurowa, który dotarł 3 lata później na Ambrozję razem z całą ekspedycją międzynarodową, Charla Limantha (czyt. Czarla Limanta) z Federacji i Wudsi Jakoi z Komuny. Odkryli wtedy ukrytą dolinę i zrobili zdjęcia. Ekspedycja Igurowa zebrała ich więcej i ustalono, że są to ruiny serrigan, którzy mieli tam akropolię. Była tam też baza Alteran, gdzie odkryto kroniki, schowane w sejfie. Alteranie odkryli też inne zapiski. Ludzkosć przeczuwała, że nie jest sama we wszechświecie. Wil Drake opracował wtedy wzór, który my możemy nazwać paradoksem Fermiego. W swej pracy sam uważał, że obcy żyją, ale nie możemy się z nimi skontaktować. Igurow został admirałem, Limanth komandorem, a Jakoi - kapitanem. Miesiąc później odnotowano dziwne sygnały z Ajgeusa-2. Ekspedycja ruszyła na planetę, znajdując tam kości obcych i wrak statku kosmicznego. Skanując go, uaktywnił się promień ściągający, transportując na ich okręt "Spore Ikchtiakh ShWeX-15 (czyt. Spore Ichtiak Sze_We_Iks-15)". Dotarli do gwiazdy Sugoi. Tam odnaleźli sygnał na planecie Hezjod, lecz nie mogli zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Skanując ruiny, uruchomili system obrony planetarnej. Roboty strażnicze zaatakowały ich, lecz nie miały szans - rakiety zniszczyły je. Przed anihilacją wysłały do nich sygnał "grox999", który nie został zrozumiany. Wiadomość obiegła całą Alterę. W Demarth, stolicy Związku, podpisano traktat o jedności, równości i braterstwie. Na imperialny ród została wybrana rodzina Fagharth z Akanti. Premierem zaś został Luti Wurow z Kijdonu. Imperium było odpowiedzialne za ekspedycję kosmiczną i obronę kolonii, a także za terraformowanie planet. Wstąpienie do GLOK Alteran, Humanów i Terran Alteranie spotkali w 700 roku swoich "dalekich kuzynów", Humanów. Federacja postanowiła sprzymierzyć się po tym, jak ocalili ich "ojczystą" planetę, Adrast-2, od ekokatastrofy spodowanej rzadką odmianą grypy u ptaków. Sojusz zapewnił, że obie strony pomogą sobie, jeśli choćby jedna planeta zostanie zaatakowana przez obcych. Wkrótce spotkali Terran. Było to w 950 roku. W ich sektorze toczyły się zażarte walki między Dominium, Konfederacją i Republiką. Ponadto natrafiono na groprotossów, skrycie wspierających Konfederację i Republikę. Alteran zaatakowało Dominium i Konfederacja, później aszergi i groprotosskie oddziały pro - konfederacyjne. Imperium zniszczyło armadę Konfederacji i dotarło na Morię i Tarsonis. Ta pierwsza się poddała, podczas gdy druga w wyniku walk zmieniła się w pogorzelisko. Sytuację próbowały wykorzystać Republika i Dominium. Groprotossi zawarli pokój i wspomagali uchodźców Konfederacji. Dominium dopuściło się zbrodni - wysłało na powierzchnię aszergi nadajnikiem z tkanką herszta. Wobec takiego czynu Republika i Konfederacja podpisały między sobą pokój i przystąpiły do sojuszu z Alterą. Wkrótce zaatakowano stolicę totalitarnego rządu - Haven. Flota groprotossów, Sojuszu i Republiki oraz resztki sił oligarchii ruszyły na planetę i zorganizowały desant. Mimo zażartego oporu i doskonałej taktyki, Haven upadło, a Pałac Ludu Haven - zdobyty. Imperator Valenius został oskarżony o ludobójstwo i aresztowany na dożywocie. Wyrok miał odbyć w Nowym Folsom. Tydzień później Imperium, Federacja, II Konfederacja, Republika i Eks - Dominium podpisały na Braxis traktat, który powołał do życia Sojusz Ludzki. Tak powstała organizacja poprzedzająca Koalicję. Później na nią przybył groprotosski egzekutor Umartin i zaproponował Kongresowi (parlamentowi) przystąpienie Sojuszu do Gwiezdnej Ligi Obrony Kolonialnej. Wiedząc z kim walczą, przystali do niej, by pomścić dawne dzieje. Wyzwania i powodzenia Rozbudowa Po powstaniu Sojuszu, ludzkość zaczęła swą globalizację. Zanikały nieporozumiemienia, Dominium pozostało, lecz zmieniło swe zasady. Powstał na przykład parlament, a zamiast imperatora, postawiono prezydenta. W tym czasie nastąpiło spotkanie przez Terran na Morii nieznanego kontaktu. Nie odpowiadał na sygnał, a także nie zawracał. Krążownik Konfederacji podleciał bliżej i został ostrzelany. Okazało się, że to Groksowie. Okręt wycofał się i otrzymał rozkaz przelotu do lokalnej stoczni. Flota konfederacyjna zniszczyła obiekt, ale przyleciało sześć innych. One też zostały zniszczone. Tarsonis i Haven podniosły się z ruin, ale napięcia powstawały dalej. Niekiedy renegaci z Republiki próbowali wywołać konflikt. Sojusz okazał się jednak dobry w aresztowaniu prowokatorów i ich osądzaniu. Imperium Helghanu i Republika Vekty Gdy ekspansja galaktyczna rozwijała się, Sojusz napotkał w 1050 roku dwie planety, skłócone od wieków - demokratycznych Vektan i faszystowskich Helghastów. Ci pierwsi zajmowali się głównie rolnictwem, garbarstwem i hodowlą, a drudzy - górnictwem, energetyką i metalurgią. Imperium powstało w 477 roku i napadło spokojną Vektę. Mimo to wojsko Vekty zdołało ich odeprzeć i zaatakować ich własną planetę. Helghan okazał się jednak odporny na atak nuklearny, tak jak mieszkańcy. Republika Terran zaatakowała agresorów - Helghan. Vektański rząd wysłał delegację i okazało się, że Helghaści nie grali fair. Mieli ruiny Serrigan, z których korzystali. Imperium straciło w walkach aż 75% wojsk, a Vekta wstąpiła do Sojuszu. Imperium nie poddało się jednak i użyło swojej najsilniejszej broni, pocisku z Gazem Księżycowym, nazwanym przez zawarty w nim Selen, podstawowy składnik ich księżyca. Wojsko zostało wręcz przetrzebione. Sojusz nie dał jednak za wygraną i wdarł się do Pałacu Imperialnego, będącego w mieście Tantiup. Imperator Weissdorf i gen. Lizof (czyt. Licof) zostali zabici. Imperium musiało skapitulować, mimo partyzantki. Ruiny zostały zajęte przez Sojusz i GLOK. Helghański rząd, po zmianie polityki, wstąpił do Sojuszu Ludzkiego, mimo pozostawionej doktryny faszystowskiej. Miast Imperatora istniał Wódz. Po tym konflikcie, zwanym Wojną Wyzwolenia Helghastów, nastała era pokoju i odkrywanie kolejnych szczepów, które miliardy lat temu odleciały z Altery. Związek Zjednoczonych Ziemskich Narodów i upadek Altery W 2070 roku Sojusz był już znaczącą potęgą. Przystąpiło 19 z 20 plemion. Nie było znane, gdzie jest to ostatnie. Zagadka została wkrótce rozwiązana. Wtedy ludzie z Ziemi skolonizowali Księżyc i Marsa. Na tym drugim ciele niebieskim odkryto dziwne sygnały. ISA (International Space Agency), agencja złożona z NASA, MABK (Międzypaństwowej Agencji Badań Kosmosu, należącej do III ZSRR) i Sinospace (agencja badań kosmosu Zjednoczonych Krajów Chińskich) odkryła ruiny jakiejś cywilizacji. Okazało się, że to wymarła rasa Marsjan. Napięcia zaczęły gasnąć, a wizja atomowej, III Wojny Światowej, oddalała się. ONZ postanowiło zmienić się w pakt polityczno - ekonomiczno - militarny, gdzie ziemskie planety byłyby przez nich bronione. Tak powstał Związek Zjednoczonych Ziemskich Narodów. Wkrótce napotkał na Alfa Centauri Vektan i Helghastów. Nie wiedzieli, że fikcja może się pokrywać z rzeczywistością. Zamiast zaatakowania ich zaoferowali przystąpienie do Sojuszu. Udano się więc na Alterę, gdzie zrobiono parę zdjęć Altera City , które już od ponad 200 lat zajęło całą planetę. jednak okazało się, że to jej ostatnie chwile. Dlatego Alteranie zarządzili masową ewakuację wszystkiego, od budynków, po mikroorganizmy. Tymczasem ambasadorzy Ziemi dotarli z pomocą Terran na Braxis. Negocjowali warunki wstąpienia do Sojuszu. Po miesiącu rozmów dyplomatycznych podjęto wniosek o wstąpieniu ZZZN do Sojuszu. Tym samym wszystkie szczepy w końcu połączyły się znowu w jedną wspólnotę. Wraz z upadkiem Altery, Imperium zagroził rozpad. Wtedy planeta Hezjod została ogłoszona nowym domem alterańskiego szczepu. Na niej powstało Muzeum Ludzkości, a Altera City zostało odbudowane. Upadek Altery był olbrzymim ciosem dla ludzkości. Zmiana gwiazdy Telamon w czerwonego karła spowodowała uwolnienie flary słonecznej, która praktycznie zmiotła wszystkie planety, włączając w to gazowego olbrzyma tego układu - Midasa. Powstanie z gruzów Upadek Sojuszu Od 2080 roku, aż przez ponad 600 lat trwała złota era gatunku. Tarsonis, Haven i Loki (główna planeta Republiki) stały się centrami handlu i przemysłu, na Ziemi powstały ogromne placówki badawcze, a nad Adrast-2, stolicą Humanów, powstała stocznia kosmiczna. Coraz częściej zapuszczano się w głąb galaktyki. Sprowokowało to Groksów, ale nie odebrało ludziom dominacji w tej kampanii. Wtedy wybuchła Trzynasta Plaga. Hordorój atakował już od Piątej Plagi, ale był to atak na Imperium Alteran. Potwory uzyskały wsparcie głównej rasy - Groksów - i ruszyły na sojusz. Gwiezdna Straż nie dała rady ich pokonać w bitwie o Midas-7 i rozlali się po Drodze Mlecznej z jej centrum, bo tam kierował się agresor, by uderzać dalej. Wkrótce Hordorój i Groksowie zaatakowali Braxis. Mimo zaciekłego oporu zdobyli je i tym samym zniszczyli sojusz. Ludzie byli skłóceni, wojna domowa wisiała w powietrzu. Wkrótce Ziemia i inne rządy poparły utworzenie nowego rządu. Nazwali się Koalicją Ludzkich Planet. Zorganizowali agresywny atak na planety Groksów, a w szczególności Dominium Terran i Imperium Helghanu, słynące ze swej brutalności. Walki były krwawe, ale zmuszały agresora do odwrotu. Decydujące były 2 miesiące walk zwane Bitwą o Braxis. W czasie walk pojawił się Model 090, Wielki Arcymistrz Hordoroju. Bardzo dobrze walczył, ale groksjański herszt padł, a Plaga zakończyła się. W walkach poległo 2 mln ludzi i dziesięć razy więcej istot Hordoroju. Na Braxis powołano do życia w dokumentach Koalicję, mocno przypominającą Sojusz, lecz najwięcej wpływów tym razem mieli Ziemianie. Dalsze losy Po Pladze, lodowa, zniszczona planeta odżyła. Mimo to część cywilizacji, głównie gorliwcy i wojownicy, chcieli przejąć jej planety, ale GLOK na to nie pozwalał. Dzięki takim postaciom, jak admirał Ijon Tichy i Admirał Conrad, ludzkość budziła lęk i szacunek, na który tyle czekała. Kategoria:Saga SPORE Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:CreationKeeper